Confundido Corαzón
by Felli Loss
Summary: [AU][Gruvia][Lyvia] Juvia Loxar se casara con una persona a quien únicamente lo ve como un hermano, abandonando su vida humilde para comenzar a vivir una vida en la nobleza. Pero las cosas se complican con la llegada del hermano de Lyon, Gray. ¿Resistirán la tentación? El adulterio es un pecado grave. / Capitulo. # 2: Gray Fullbuster. [Dedicado a: WhiteRabbit94]
1. Capitulo 1: Hola Vida Nueva

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Confundido Corαzón — **

**By: Felli Loss**

**Capitulo # 01: Adiós Vida Vieja. Hola Vida Nueva.**

**Dedicado a WhiteRabbit94.**

**E**l sol ya estaba en la puesta más alta por ser ya medio día. Este día es importante para una familia en particular, pero para Juvia Loxar no lo era, en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era bastante simple, ella dejaría a su familia para irse a otro pueblo a casarse. Y lo peor de todo el asunto, es que Juvia Loxar consideraba a su futuro esposo, únicamente como un buen amigo y hermano.

Ella cumplió 18 años y la mayoría de edad que marca la ley para poder casarse con Lyon Vastia, quien tenía 26 años de edad. La verdad ella extrañaría a su familia, especialmente a su hermano adoptivo Gajeel Redfox.

Juvia era una joven de peculiar belleza, poseía ojos oscuros mostrándose profundos y una cabellera totalmente alaciada de un bonito color azul brillante como si del mismo mar se tratara y no debemos olvidar aquel cuerpo envidiable que podía mostrarse con la ropa ligera que traía, un simple vestido de campesina.

Exacto, la familia Loxar era muy humilde, vivían en una pequeña casa de dos pisos que se ubicaba en los extremos del pueblo de Oak, pero con un hermoso paisaje, alfombras verdes decoradas por las cosechas que se sembraban de acuerdo a las épocas.

Las cosechas eran la base económica que mantenía arriba al pueblo de Oak, allí la mayoría de las personas eran comerciantes quienes viajaban para ganar dinero de sus productos a base de la cosecha en la Capital del Reino de Fiore, Crocus o en los demás pueblos donde también había muchas oportunidades como lo eran el pueblo de Magnolia, Hosenka, entre otros más.

No solo la familia Loxar vivía allí, sino también varios campesinos formando una cadena de viviendas que decidieron alejarse de la pequeña zona citadina del pueblo, por el simple hecho de que disfrutaban mejor la tranquilidad y el silencio, únicamente acompañados por los sonidos de la brisa de los arboles, el correr del lago que formaba parte de las tierras de Oak y los sonidos de algunos animales domésticos. Ese lugar era muy hermoso, tienen mucha suerte los campesinos de disfrutar y vivir en aquella parte que estaba a casi alejándose del pueblo.

Pero la peliazul se dio cuenta que ya no gozaría de la tranquilidad y hermosura de este lugar, ya nunca lo haría. Miro el paisaje desde su ventana y dio una sonrisa triste para alejarse y dirigirse a la planta baja, donde fue al comedor por inercia viendo que esta estaba vacía, cosa que no le extraño para nada. En la mesa encontró una pequeña nota, ella sabía de que se trataba, así que mejor la doblo en cuatro partes y encendió una vela para dejar que la flama consumiera totalmente la carta.

Si tienen curiosidad de lo que decía dicha nota, así dice:

_Querida Hija…_

_Juvia, estamos felices de que por fin llegara el día donde te casaras con el joven Vastia, esto es algo muy importante y lleno de orgullo para nuestra familia. Esperemos que seas feliz y en cuanto podamos, iremos a visitarte en Magnolia, así también tu nos visites con u futuro esposo._

_Lamentamos no poder estar aquí para despedirte, pero tuvimos que ir a la Capital a conseguir dinero por lo que hemos cosechado. _

_Cuídate mucho y que dios te bendiga. Te queremos mucho hija y esperamos que seas completamente feliz._

_Atte: Tu madre y tu padre._

Lo que Juvia siempre pensó en aquel momento en que le comunicaron que la harían sentar cabeza con Lyon Vastia, ella pensó que realmente sus padres lo que hicieron fue que la "vendieron" a la familia noble Vastia para que se casara con el albino. Por causa de ello, Juvia comenzó a ser inflexible con ellos, a excepción de Gajeel quien al principio se había opuesto.

— Por cierto, Gajeel-kun debe estar en el rió a esta hora. – se dijo a sí misma para salir y recorrer las diminutas calles que conformaban las viviendas donde saludaba a las personas que estaban trabajando ya fuera dentro o fuera del campo.  
— Buenas tardes Juvia-chan. — hablo una anciana que cargaba un cesto de ropa limpia que apenas había sido recién recogido de los tendederos. — Hoy es el día ¿no? Ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha, me alegro mucho por el joven que será tu esposo. Hazlo feliz, así como tu también lo harás con él.  
— Muchas gracias. — dijo la Loxar aparentando felicidad, aunque en el interior se sentía triste. — Por cierto ¿no sabe si Gajeel-kun sigue en el río?  
— ¿Gajeel-chan? Debe seguir aquí, de lo contrario ya pasaría por aquí para ir a casa ¿no?  
— De acuerdo, iré a buscarlo. — ella sonrió y se alejo para seguir recorriendo las estrechas calles y después tomar rumbo al lago gracias al camino conformado de pasto.

Cuando llego, noto una figura que estaba sentada en las orillas de piedra, mirando el lago y a su vez lanzando piedritas al agua creando ondas que se expandían hasta desaparecer. — Gajeel-kun.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Juvia? — dijo aquel sujeto de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos. — Se supone que deberías estar arreglando tus cosas para el viaje. — dijo mostrándose demasiado frío.  
— Juvia lo sabe muy bien, pero… Juvia no piensa irse de aquí.  
— Gehe, tonta mocosa, debes hacerlo o de lo contrario tendrás no solo problemas con tus padres, sino también con esa familia de ricos.

Gajeel Redfox es el hermano adoptivo de Juvia, la familia Loxar era muy amiga de la gran Metallicana quien desgraciadamente fue víctima de las grandes epidemias que hubo en Oak, llevándose la vida de aquella mujer que lucho hasta el final sin rendirse, pero en esa larga batalla contra dicha enfermedad que consumía su vida poco a poco, no resulto vencedora. Ella en sus últimos momentos pidió que los Loxar cuidaran de su querido hijo Gajeel.

Eso lo cumplió los Loxar y Gajeel paso a ser parte de la familia, pero al principio se la pasaba reservado y no quería hablar con nadie, pero Juvia siempre estuvo a su lado, cambiando así el comportamiento del Redfox quien se mostró más abierto e incluso comenzó a ser sobre protector con la familia, especialmente con Juvia.

Juro que los protegería ya que ellos le dieron una nueva oportunidad de vida, eso demostraba la valentía y el orgullo del Redfox, quien heredo esas características de Metallicana Redfox.

— Gajeel-kun, te das cuenta que estas tratando fríamente a Juvia ¿verdad? — dijo la peliazul sentándose junto a él en silencio, tomando una piedra y lanzándola al agua para ambos estar en silencio. — Sabes bien que no es culpa de Juvia, ella no tuvo la oportunidad de protestar.  
— Pero aun así te irás. — dijo inconsciente el Redfox. — Ya nada será lo mismo si no estás aquí, ya no tendré a alguien que me acompañe en las peleas con los bravucones.

Gajeel y Juvia eran conocidos por ser el dúo mas fuerte cuando se trataba de peleas callejeras, les ha tocado ver como una pandilla de bravucones amenazaban a los más débiles que eran de su edad y ellos lo único que hacían eran defenderlos de ellos y obviamente ambos daban miedo cuando se lo proponían.

La muchacha dio una risita y se levanto para extenderle la mano a su hermano. — ¿Por qué no tenemos nuestra última pelea juntos? — dijo sonriendo esperando que su hermano estrechara su mano en símbolo de aprobación.

— Gehe, tu sabes cómo animarme. — tomo la mano de su hermana y ambos se sonrieron para irse corriendo en busca de diversión, ya que esta probablemente sería la ultima travesía que tendrían juntos.

**ღ**

Unas cuantas horas pasaron y ambos hermanos estaban ya en la espera del carruaje que se encargaría de transportar a Juvia hasta el pueblo de Magnolia, donde allí le esperaba Lyon Vastia. Ambos esperaban que el dichoso carruaje nunca llegara, pero no había que cantar victoria tan rápido.

Y como si lo invocaran, el carruaje que llevaba una pequeña bandera en la parte superior del coche, había una logo similar al de un escudo de armas muy peculiar, ese era el carruaje que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

Cargando solamente una pequeña maleta, miro tristemente a su "hermano" quien únicamente se mostraba algo sereno pero opacándola con aquella mirada orgullosa y desinteresada de siempre, pero Gajeel en el interior tenia las ganas de salir corriendo hasta Magnolia y golpear al tipo de apellido Vastia.

— Tal parece que nuestros caminos se separan aquí. — dijo en un hilo de voz el Redfox. — Sabes, fue un placer haberte conocido, me caíste bien desde la primera vez que nos vimos, aun recuerdo a la niña llorona.  
— Gajeel-kun. — dijo al chica aferrándose a su pequeño equipaje. — Al menos la pasamos bien hoy. — dijo señalando inocentemente su delicado labio que estaba algo partido por la riña que tuvieron hace unas horas. — Al menos cada golpe valió la pena.  
— Cuando llegues a esa prisión, ordénale a los sirvientes que te curen ese labio o de lo contrario ni el mismo tarado de Vastia se atreverá a besarte.  
— Muy gracioso Gajeel-kun. — dijo divertida la chica olvidándose un poco de su tristeza, aunque no lo hizo completamente. — Ya es hora. — dijo cuando el carruaje se había detenido frente a la casa Loxar.  
— No te preocupes de las cosas aquí, yo me encargare de todo, ayudare al viejo en la cosecha como siempre y tu madre cuando lo necesite también. — dijo llevando sus manos a sus pantalones blancos.

Un sonido similar a un maullido de un gato llamo la atención de ambos y vieron hacia abajo donde allí había un gato negro de ojos grandes que movía la cola y se aferraba a la pierna de Juvia. — Oh, Lily-chan. — dijo cargando al pequeño gato quien se acurruco en los brazos de la joven peliazul. — Juvia te echara de menos. — dio una risita cuando el gatito le dio una lamida en su mejilla provocándole cosquillas. — Cuida de que Gajeel-kun no haga cosas imprudentes y cuida de todos ¿de acuerdo?

— Y quien lo dice. — Gajeel le arrebato al gato lentamente. — Por cierto ¿algún mensaje para tus padres?

Juvia negó al instante. — Para nada, Juvia ya no tiene nada que decirles, ya todo está hecho.

— Pues, es hora del adiós ¿no? — Gajeel le extendió la mano. — Cuídate mucho y no hagas tonterías ¿entendiste?

Juvia inesperadamente lo abrazo fuertemente para comenzar a llorar en silencio, Gajeel lo único que hizo fue acariciarle el cabello despeinándoselo un poco para darle palmaditas en la espalda y hombros, el no era muy expresivo que digamos, pero también se sentía mal al ya no tener a su hermana y compañera de peleas, ya no más.

— No llores mujer, me haces sentir mal. — dijo tratando de animarla. — Para eso existen las cartas ¿no? Puedes escribirnos todo lo que quieras.  
— ¡J-Juvia lo hará! Definitivamente lo hará.  
— Señorita. — interrumpió el cochero. — Es hora de partir a Magnolia, será un largo viaje. — extendió sus manos quitándole la pequeña maleta marrón que colgaba en sus hombros. — Permítame su equipaje.  
— Ya es hora. — dijo Gajeel en el momento en que Juvia se dirigía al carruaje donde algo insegura entro sentándose cerca de la ventana para mirar a su hermano. Sin previo aviso el carruaje comenzó a andar y ella se asusto al ver que este se estaba ya alejándose de su hogar, se asomo completamente por la ventanilla mirando a Gajeel quien únicamente cruzo los brazos mientras su gato negro estaba extrañamente sobre su cabeza.  
— ¡Gajeel-kun! — grito ella llorando sacando la cabeza de la ventanilla. — ¡Hare lo posible para volver a verte! ¡Lo prometo!

El de cabellos negros únicamente frunció el seño y con su mano se despidió para ver como el carruaje desaparecía entre las calles.

— Mujer estúpida. — dijo algo molesto. — Esa frase debería decirla yo. — ya más tranquilo miro el hogar Loxar y dio un fuerte respiro para exhalar de la misma manera. — Bien, ahora a esperar la llegada de los viejos para empezar a trabajar, andando Lily. — tomo a su gato con una mano y ambos entraron a la casa para ver que hacer mientras regresaban los padres de Juvia, quizás tardarían días en llegar.

**ღ**

La chica en silencio miro como abandonaban poco a poco Oak, dio un suspiro y se abrazo si misma mostrándose triste ya que no volvería a esos tiempos felices. ¿Por qué ella exactamente? Hasta se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo ayudo en ese momento?

Juvia había conocido a Lyon cuando ella tenía 13 años y él 21 años, ella lo había salvado junto a Gajeel de ser víctima de robo e intento de homicidio en su contra, el únicamente había estado de visita en el pueblo de Oak por cuestiones de negocios de su padre con algunos mercaderes y Lyon iba como representante en ese tiempo.

_Juvia y Gajeel únicamente iban pasando de casualidad cuando encontraron la escena, así que decidieron ayudarle, haciendo papilla a aquellos ladrones que se atrevieron a cometer el robo. La niña de 13 años al darse cuenta que el albino estaba lastimado, se ofreció en guiarlo a casa donde allí curarían sus heridas antes de que estas comenzaran a infectarse._

— _Date prisa o será tarde. — dijo la niña preocupada tirando de la manga de Lyon quien únicamente se había sonrojado un poco al ver a una niña tan bonita para su edad._

_Lo habían llevado al hogar de los Loxar donde conoció a los padres de Juvia, después una escolta había dado con la ubicación del Vastia para que regresaran a Magnolia y dejar los asuntos de negocios después._

_Pero lo que Juvia y Gajeel no creyeron fue que Lyon regreso un años después para pedir la mano de Juvia en matrimonio cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad e inmediatamente sus padres se la dieron._

Los padres de Juvia quizás así le darían a su hija una mejor calidad de vida y por eso optaron porque ella se casara con el joven noble, pero eso ella no quería, ella tenía el sueño de conocer a su verdadero amor cuando este llegara.

— Tal parece que ese alguien, nunca llego. — dijo en forma de lamento mientras miraba el camino que tomaban para ir a Magnolia.

**ღ**

Una pelirroja estaba supervisando las tierras de la haciendo y procurando que los trabajadores cumplieran con su trabajo, hasta que noto a lo lejos a un joven pelinegro que iba hacia ella.

— ¿Preparado? — dijo la pelirroja una vez que el de ojos grises se acercara.  
— Si, no sabes la pereza que siento. — dijo aburrido. — Te quedaras a cargo mientras estoy ausente ¿entendido?  
— Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.  
— Por esa razón, hice bien en escogerte como mi mejor amiga. — ambos se sonrieron para que un carruaje se hiciera presente, dando a entender que ya era la hora.  
— Saluda a tu hermano de mi parte. — dijo la de ojos marrones acomodando su sombrero que tenía en la cabeza.  
— De acuerdo.  
— No puedo creer que Lyon ya sentara cabeza, verifica que la joven que será su esposa sea la más apropiada, en estos tiempos solo hay chicas que se interesan más por el dinero y lujos y ya no por amor.  
— ¿Eh? Estas muy romántica hoy Erza. — dijo bromeando el de ojos grises.  
— ¡C-Cállate Gray! — dijo sonrojada. — ¡No estábamos hablando de Jellal! — trato de sacar una buena excusa y se le ocurrió esa.  
— Pero si nunca mencione a Jellal. — dio en el blanco haciendo que la joven palideciera y se apenara mas cayendo al suelo. — Tranquila, tranquila.  
— No es gracioso Gray. — dijo ya calmada la chica, pero conservando un ligero rubor. — Y ya vete, que encargue un pastel de fresas y quiero disfrutarlo a gusto. — dijo emocionada.

Gray negó con la cabeza y entro al carruaje para que este estuviera andando.

Erza Scarlet vio marchar a su amigo y negó con la cabeza. — Ojala que ese cabeza de alcornoque no meta la pata.

**ღ**

Juvia abrió los ojos lentamente dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida, se dio cuenta que aun no atardecía y que estaban llegando a la mansión de la familia Vastia. Noto que los aires de Magnolia olían muy diferente a Oak, miro por la ventanilla como había un enorme portón blanco que fue abierto por algunos guardias para darles el acceso.

Había un enorme sendero que iba con dirección a la mansión Vastia, donde la peliazul noto que había demasiada arboleda y alfombras verdes, se dio cuenta que era similar a su hogar en Oak, pero se podría decir que era un poco mas majestuoso. Quedo maravillada hasta que el carruaje se detuvo dando por finalizado el camino, ella respiro duramente para después darse las fuerzas para salir del carruaje y no hacer la locura de correr lejos de aquí, honestamente ella no quería que el viaje terminara.

Cuando salió vio la majestuosa mansión y vio que varios sirvientes estaban en una fila esperándola, ella se puso nerviosa y apretó un poco los labios discretamente.

— Sea bienvenida a casa, Juvia-sama. — dijeron los sirvientes tanto hombres como mujeres que daban reverencia poniendo incomoda a la joven peliazul.

Juvia se mostro muy incómoda por el simple hecho de que la trataban con sumo respeto, tal parecer que no lograra acostumbrarse a esto.

— G-Gracias. — dijo con nerviosismo mientras sin querer entregaba su pequeña maleta a una de las sirvientas para que la guiara a su habitación.

La sirvienta rubia abrió la puerta de la habitación que le correspondía a Juvia, quien entro sorprendida por lo enorme que era, mirando alrededor muchos muebles finos de manera, un tocador, una puerta que conectaba con un baño privado entre otras cosas, incluso una cama enorme y solo para ella.

— El joven Lyon se disculpa por no estar aquí para recibirla, pero ha tenido que ir a un asunto importante en la ciudad, así que me pidió que la instalara para que se pusiera cómoda y de paso… — saco del enorme armario un vestido elegante color negro con toques blancos a profundidad. — Me pidió que usara esto, digno de la futura esposa del joven Vastia.

Juvia miro el vestido cuando se lo entregaron y frunció un poco el seño, este vestido era muy diferente al que llevaba puesto, era más fino y elegante. No se sentía a gusto y ahora más que usara ropa que piensa que no le corresponde usar, pero… ya no podía hacer nada.

— En breve vendrá sus sirvientas personales, por favor descanse un poco, supongo que el viaje fue largo y agotador.  
— Así fue. — dijo la peliazul. — Gracias y… p-puedes retirarte. — le costó trabajo dar su primera orden, pero al menos así lograría estar sola un rato.  
— Como diga, con su permiso. — dijo la sirvienta para que saliera del cuarto cerrando la puerta, dejando a Juvia en su soledad propia.

Se levanto para recorrer lentamente el cuarto, quería salir de aquí, sintiendo las ganas de salir huyendo.

— J-Juvia no encaja aquí, Juvia se quiere ir. — dijo algo desesperada yendo para la ventana donde allí había una hermosa vista, no era mentira lo que decían en su pueblo ni siquiera exageraban. La familia Vastia poseía infinidad de hermosas tierras. — Aquí hay personas similares a mí.

No tuvo más opción que usar el vestido que le entregaron, se quito sus ropajes que en segundos dejaría en el olvido para darle la bienvenida a una tela más fina que cubriría su cuerpo hasta el resto de sus días.

Se miro al espejo sorprendida preguntándose si realmente era ella, ese vestido la transformo a lo que era antes y la verdad no le gustaba para nada.

Alguien toco la puerta. — A-Adelante.

Juvia miro a la puerta, donde se encontró con dos jóvenes de cabellos peli rosados quienes daban reverencia para entrar con una sonrisa y un porte de respeto, ambas con vestido negro y delantales blancos que usaban las sirvientas de la mansión.

— Es un gusto servirla Juvia-sama. — ambas inclinaron la cabeza. — mi nombre es Sherry Blendy y ella es mi prima Chelia Blendy, estamos a sus órdenes.  
— Le pedimos de la manera más atenta que tenga confianza con respecto a sus órdenes, le aseguramos que haremos lo posible para servirla, ya que usted en unos días será nuestra señora y ama de estas tierras. Les serviremos personalmente. — dijo la menor de las Blendy. — Es un honor.  
— Tal parece que ya está usando el vestido que el Lyon-sama escogió para usted, tiene a su disposición todo el armario lleno de ropa de este tipo. — sonrió Sherry. — Si me lo permite, déjeme arreglarle el cabello.

Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente al tocador donde cerró los ojos sintiendo como ambas primas tomaban mechones de su cabello para comenzar a arreglarlo y que combinara con el vestido que traía ya puesto.

— Se me majestuosa. — dijo maravillada Chelia.

Abrió los ojos viendo con sorpresa como su cabello estaba completamente ondulado, especialmente de las puntas, dándole un hermoso toque no solo a su cabello sino también al contorno de su rostro.

— Se ve muy hermosa, si me permite decirlo. — dijo Sherry.  
— E-Esperen un momento. — dijo levantándose. — R-Realmente Juvia se siente muy incómoda que se dirijan a ella con honoríficos, así que por favor traten a Juvia informalmente ¿de acuerdo? — dijo realmente roja de la vergüenza.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron por el modo de hablar de Juvia.

_— Ella habla… — pensó Chelia._  
_— En tercera persona. — completo Sherry, estando incluso sincronizada con su prima en los pensamientos._  
— N-No podemos hacer eso, sería muy irrespetuoso de nuestra parte. — argumento la mayor. — Nosotras fuimos criadas y educadas para servirle a los señores de la casa, en este caso a Lyon-sama y a usted.  
— P-Por favor…  
— Pero el joven Lyon nos regañara si nos dirigimos de manera irrespetuosa con usted, el…  
— Entonces… háganlo cuando estemos totalmente solas ¿sí? — imploro Juvia.  
— Trataremos de hacerlo, pero no le prometemos nada.

Juvia sonrió satisfecha y se sentó de nuevo sintiéndose a aliviada. — Muchas Gracias, Sherry-san, Chelia-san.

Las primas Blendy le dieron el aviso a la joven Loxar que debería aguardar en la sala donde allí esperaría a Lyon quien no tardaría de regresar de su pequeño viaje a la ciudad. Juvia no tuvo más opción que esperarlo como dijeron las sirvientas, mirando el salón entero, jugando con los dedos de sus manos sin nada más que hacer.

**ღ**

Un carruaje llego con bien a la entrada de la mansión, donde el dueño de dichas tierras salió apresuradamente yendo a la sala con el paso apresurado recorriendo el inmenso pasillo, hasta dar con la enorme puesta que daba a la sala. Se detuvo para recuperar aire y ya más tranquilo abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con una hermosa joven que lo esperaba sentada en aquellos sillones de terciopelo azules.

— Juvia. — la mirada del albino se había iluminado al verla aquí con bien y mas verla muy hermosa por el vestido que escogió solamente para ella.  
— L-Lyon-sama. — dijo Juvia nerviosa mientras se levantaba, para que ambos se miraran fijamente ante el silencio de la sala.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 02**: **G**ray **F**ullbuster.

* * *

**Esta es una historia que había escrito hace tiempo**, pero no sabia si darla a conocer o no, espero la disfruten ya que sera también un **fics largo** a mi parecer, tengo tantas ideas.

**Usagi-chan, espero te guste. Cuando decidí publicarlo, quise hacerlo hacia ti que eres una gran persona y que al principio me ha apoyado bastante.**

Ya esta actualizado **Sentimiento Destruido con el Capitulo # 12**. Pasen a leerlo si gustan también, me daré un tiempo para poder concentrarme en actualizar los fics que ya están a unos capítulos en acabar: **Culpabilidad (2 Capítulos)**, **Pecados Capitales (1 Capitulo)**,** Entre los Susurros de la Juvia (2 Capítulos ** y **Nieve (1 Capitulo)**.

Gracias por seguirme apoyando en estas historia y **tratare de traerles una nueva actualización** de todas ellas.

Atte. **Maleny**

**Antes Lady Bernkastel, ahora Felli Loss**


	2. Capitulo 2: Gray Fullbuster

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Confundido Corαzón — **

**Capitulo # 02: Gray Fullbuster.**

**Dedicado a: WhiteRabbit94**

— **J**uvia.

— Lyon-sama. — hablo la peliazul nerviosa.

El Vastia se apresuro y se acerco para abrazarla fuertemente mientras ella únicamente dejaba que lo hiciera y después sentir como el albino entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella. — Me alegro que llegaste sana y salva. — dijo sonriéndole y beso la mano de la Loxar. — Te ves radiante con ese vestido, hice una buena elección.

— S-Se lo agradezco mucho Lyon-sama, esta bonito el vestido. — ella había sonreído un poco. — Me alegra estar aquí con usted.

— Tranquila, puedes tutearme. — sonrió el Vastia y de repente poso su vista en los labios de la chica, preocupándose al ver una herida reciente en ellos. — ¿Qué te paso ahí? — dijo alterándose un poco y acercándose más a su rostro. — Tienes una herida en tus labios ¿alguien se atrevió a levantarte la mano? — se molesto por aquellos desgraciados que se atrevieron a tocarla.

— No es nada, únicamente u-una pelea callejera. — Juvia realmente no quería decirle la verdad con el temor de que el chico la viera de una mala manera, es decir, no era normal que una chica como ella se la pasara entre las calles teniendo peleas con otros, especialmente con hombres, ya que daba una mala imagen de ella quien próximamente seria conocida como la esposa del heredero de la familia de nobles Vastia.

Lyon sonrió al recordar el momento en que ella y su hermano Gajeel lo habían salvado de aquel intento de robo, sorprendiéndose de que una chica de tan solo 13 años se las arreglara de esa manera contra unas personas mucho mayores que ellas.

— No has cambiado nada. — llevo una mano a la cabellera risada de la joven para después tomar su mano. — Sigues siendo la misma de hace años.

— J-Juvia lo siente, Juvia tratara de quitarse ese mal hábito. — dijo nerviosa y apenada agachando la cabeza.

— No estoy diciendo que abandones tu antigua vida como justiciera. Así me gustaste y siempre me gustaras tal como eres.

— ¡L-Lyon-sama…! — ella se apeno demasiado, no estaba acostumbrada en escuchar palabras lindas hacia ella y mas por aquel joven que únicamente lo veía como un buen amigo.

— Lo siento, ven. — la jalo de la mano delicadamente para llevarla por los corredores donde entraron en una habitación peculiar.

— Esta es mi habitación.

Juvia dio un ligero respingo sin que el joven se diera cuenta, ya que se sentía rara entrar a la habitación de su futuro esposo.

Lyon saco de un pequeño cajón junto a su cama un pequeño botiquín donde allí había unos pequeños vendajes y unos ungüentos. Le indico a Juvia que se sentara en la cama para después sentarse a su lado con un pequeño frasco de ungüento en su mano, para después comenzar a frotarlo contra los labios de su prometida.

Miraba embelesado como salían ligeros suspiros de los labios de la joven Loxar, Juvia se asusto un poco al ver que Lyon inocentemente se estaba acercando a ella con la intención de besarla, cuando iba a rozar esos pequeños labios que tenía la peliazul, se detuvo.

— Lo siento, quiero reservar ese momento para cuando estemos frente al altar. — el joven noble termino su pequeña tarea y extendió su mano para que Juvia la recibiera nuevamente. — Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Juvia, yo me encargare de que no te falte nada.

— Lyon-sama.

— Entiendo que estas algo incomoda y no logras acostumbrarte, pero hare lo posible para que te sientas en casa ¿sí?

— G-Gracias, es usted muy amable.

— Sabes que puedes tutearme, después de todo pronto estaremos casados. — aferro el agarre de su mano con el de Juvia. — Ven, te acompaño a tu habitación y luego te avisare para la hora del té.

— Claro.

Ambos chicos fueron rumbo a la habitación de la joven que se ubicaba en el segundo piso, en una de las últimas habitaciones del otro extremo de la mansión, mientras que la de Lyon estaba del lado contrario.

Cuando llegaron, Juvia había entrado a su habitación para permanecer allí un rato.

**ღ**

— Juvia. — Lyon toco la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de su prometida para escuchar a la chica darle el permiso para pasar. El albino entro viendo que la peliazul estaba sentada en el borde de la cama acomodando su cabello ondulado.

El joven sonrió y se acerco en silencio. — Juvia, acompáñame.

La chica asintió y sin decir nada, siguió a su futuro esposo hasta la sala donde allí había incluso una ventana que daba la entrada a una terraza, donde se podía observar la maravilla de las tierras que poseía la familia Vastia.

La chica asintió y sin decir nada, siguió a su futuro esposo hasta la sala donde allí había incluso una ventana que daba la entrada a una terraza, donde se podía observar la maravilla de las tierras que poseía la familia Vastia.

Allí los esperaba una pequeña silla con un juego de té y unas cuantas galletas, Juvia un poco incomoda se sentó en una de las sillas, para ver que Lyon le servía un poco de té en una de aquellas lujosas tazas para después entregársela.

— Gracias.

Lyon se sentó junto a ella en la otra silla para observarla. — ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo al estar aquí?

— P-Pues… — ella bajo un poco la mirada. — Tal parece que a Juvia le costara acostumbrarse ahora.

— Te entiendo, lamento mucho esto Juvia. — se disculpo el Vastia. — Tal vez fue precipitado de mi parte esa vez.

— No debes decir eso Lyon-sama, Juvia está bien, solo es cosa de conformarse poco a poco. — le sonrió tiernamente al joven quien se sonrojo y evito la mirada.

Pero en el fondo, Juvia estaba mintiendo, nunca… nunca se acostumbraría a este estilo de vida, una vida con lujos y comodidades que costaban los impuestos de otras personas que trabajaban bastante para que les ofrecieran una miseria.

La peliazul extrañaba vivir como siempre lo hacía, en el campo, en un lugar donde había mucha tranquilidad y libre de inconformidades.

_Lo siento Lyon-sama, lamento mucho que debes casarte con una chica que no tiene sentimientos amorosos por ti._

— Mas tarde te llevare a hacer un recorrido por la hacienda, quiero que la conozcas muy bien ya que pronto serás la dueña y señora de estas tierras.

Juvia asintió y se limito en guardar silencio mientras bebía e te de su tasa, no sabía que decir. No tenía idea de cómo comportarse cuando estaba con el Vastia.

— Disculpe joven Lyon. — apareció repentinamente Sherry, cosa que Juvia agradeció mentalmente. — Si me lo permite, yo le sugiero que la señorita Loxar visite la biblioteca para que se entretenga leyendo un libro, hay muchos libros interesantes si me permite decirlo. — dijo sonriéndole a Juvia.

Lyon creyó que era una buena idea y dejo que la sirvienta de cabellos rosados se encargara de escoltar a Juvia a la biblioteca.

— Muchas gracias Sherry-san. — agradeció honestamente la joven peliazul.

— Me di cuenta desde antes de tiempo, así que quise ayudarte por esta vez, además que te noto my aburrida. — sonrió la sirvienta. — Además la boda se llevara a cabo mañana en la tarde.

— ¡¿Q-Que…?! — dijo ella angustiada. — ¿Tan pronto? — la miro como si estuviera a punto de llorar, Juvia no creyó que sería muy rápido, si apenas había llegado.

Sherry no dijo nada y decidió seguir caminando rumbo a la biblioteca, cuando llegaron, Juvia se quedo impresionada por lo inmenso que era el salón.

— Esta es la biblioteca, aquí puedes entretenerte por un rato, hay libros con títulos y tramas interesantes, así que eres libre de escoger los que quieras.

— Gracias de nuevo Sherry-san.

Sherry dio un pequeña reverencia para después retirarse y dejarla sola, ya que eso era lo que Juvia buscaba desde que había llegado. Recorrió los enormes estantes del primer piso, ya que noto unas escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso donde habías más estantes repletos de libros.

— Este lugar es más grande que la biblioteca de Oak. — tomo un libro de un estante para leer la portada y en la parte de atrás el sinopsis, le pareció algo interesante y decidió tomarlo en definitiva para poder llevarlo a su habitación y leerlo con calma y tranquilidad.

Miraba detenidamente los estantes buscando otro libro que leer, quería uno que le llamara la atención como el otro que ya estaba siendo sostenido entre sus brazos. Cuando encontró un titulo algo interesante escrita en la frontal de libro, intento tomarlo parándose de puntitas ya que el estante estaba un poco alto, trataba de alcanzarlo pero era algo inútil.

— Y-Ya casi… — dijo haciendo algo de esfuerzo, pero de repente se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, haciendo que ella se asustara un poco.

Ella giro rápidamente su vista para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con una mirada penetrante color grisácea, vio que era un joven de cabellos negros y que al parecer era de la misma edad que ella o revesando a lo mucho unos dos o tres años.

Por su parte Gray al haber entrado, creía que estaría solo en la tranquilidad silenciosa de la biblioteca, pero se equivoco ya que se encontró con una joven de cabellos azules.

— ¿Eh? — ella trato de decir algo, pero…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo algo serio en el momento de entrar al salón y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

— E-Etto… Juvia vino por un libro. — dijo apenada mientras se encogía de hombros.

— ¿Quién es Juvia? — se mostro confundido.

Ella levanto la mano un poco dándole a entender que era ella misma.

— Ya veo, tienes una forma muy rara de hablar. — el pelinegro cruzo los brazos. — Eres nueva en la servidumbre ¿cierto? Hasta veo que cambiaron el atuendo. — dijo caminando hacia el escritorio que estaba del otro lado del salón para sentarse y mirar a Juvia. — Perfecto, así que tráeme un café.

Juvia frunció el seño algo ofendida. — ¿Disculpa?

— ¿No me escuchaste? Tráeme un café. — volvió a ordenar el Fullbuster.

— Lo siento, pero eso a Juvia no le corresponde hacerlo. — Juvia había abrazado el libro que tenia aun entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho.

Gray se levanto algo enfadado y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la Loxar quien retrocedió con cada paso hasta finalmente estampar su espalda contra el librero, mirando algo asustada al joven pelinegro por como la miraba.

Sintió inesperadamente un jalón de aquel moño azul que traía en el cuello de su vestido, provocando que ella fuera jalada un poco brusca acercándose unos milímetros más hacia donde estaba Gray, mirando sin querer los ojos del joven directamente.

— ¿Qué acaso no sabes quién soy? Mi nombre es Gray y soy hermano de Lyon para que lo sepas, así que ya entiendes lo que eso significa.

— ¿Q-Que?

— Significa que debes obedecerme a mi también ¿entendido? O de lo contrario hare que Lyon se deshaga de ti.

— No tiene el derecho de hablarle así a Juvia, porque Juvia es…

— ¿Gray, Juvia? — era la voz de Lyon y ambos fijaron su vista hacia la puerta donde allí estaba la figura de Lyon. — ¿Pasó algo Gray? Creí que vendrías mañana

— Sí, bueno digamos que quise venir a relajarme un poco y ver cómo van las cosas, pero creo que esta vez escogiste mal a la nueva servidumbre. — el Fullbuster había soltado ya a la pobre Loxar.

— ¿De quién hablas?

— De la señorita aquí presente, no entiende cual es su lugar en este lugar.

— Gray, ella no es la de servidumbre.

— ¿Eh?

Lyon se acerco para abrazar a la chica de los hombros. — Gray, ella es Juvia Loxar, la chica que se convertirá en mi esposa.

Ella miro un poco incomoda a Gray a quien la miro por unos largos segundos para luego apartar la vista de ella e irse de nuevo al escritorio, para tomar un pequeño libro que había allí en la mesa y comenzar a leerlo.

Sherry y Chelia llegaron en silencio con la intensión de escoltar a la futura señora Vastia a su habitación.

— Nos vemos en la cena Juvia. — le sonrió Lyon acariciándole el cabello a la joven quien asintió algo sonrojada por el contacto y en silencio las tres chicas abandonaron la habitación, no sin antes Juvia miro fugazmente a Gray quien también lo hizo, pero discretamente.

— Quisiste escapar de tus obligaciones y venir aquí antes de tiempo ¿no? — dijo Lyon cruzando los brazos.

— Así que ella es tu prometida ¿cierto? — tomo la palabra el Fullbuster. — ¿Dónde la conociste?

— Ella es originaria del pueblo de Oak, ella antes de vivir aquí era parte de una familia campesina. — respondió el joven albino naturalmente, pero que hizo que el pelinegro frunciera el seño.

— ¿Campesina? ¿Trajiste a una niña rebelde de Oak? ¿Qué paso hermano? — dijo comenzándose a reír un poco. — Tal parece que cambiaste de gustos ¿no?

— No digas eso Gray, Juvia es una chica tan hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, hablando literalmente.

— ¿Pues qué vida llevaba a parte de ser campesina?

— Ella junto a su hermano adoptivo se involucraban en peleas callejeras con varios bravucones.

— Aparte de rebelde, es delincuente. — rolo los ojos el hermano menor.

— No digas eso Gray, ella lo hacía para defender a los más débiles con quienes esos bravucones se aprovechaban. — la defendió Lyon rápidamente.

— Pero eso no le quita el hecho que estuviera involucrada en esos embrollos, sabes perfectamente que esa no es la imagen adecuada para una chica y aun si se vuelve en la esposa de un noble. — reclamo Gray.

— Gray yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. Me enamore de Juvia desde el primer momento en que la vi, cuando ella me salvo de esos ladrones que me amenazaron.

— Como sea. — el Fullbuster chasqueo la lengua inmediatamente. — Pero bueno, ya decidiste en casarte con ella, así que ya no puedo convencerte ¿verdad? — vio que su hermano mayor asintió determinante. — Únicamente vine aquí como favor y para acompañarte en tu día especial, así que tratare de llevarme bien con la señorita Loxar.

— Gracias hermano.

— ¿Realmente estas seguro de esto Lyon? — volvió a preguntar Gray, ganándose una ligera mirada antipática de su hermano. — De acuerdo, únicamente preguntaba.

**ღ**

Juvia agradeció haber llegado a su habitación, dándose el lujo de respirar tranquilamente como solía hacerlo, sentándose en la cama y dejando el libro a un lado.

— Creí que el Gray-san vendría mañana. — le decía la menor de las Blendy a su prima.

— Yo también creí eso, al parecer quiso adelantarse un poco y escapar de sus responsabilidades como siempre lo hace. — dijo la mayor. — Pobre Erza-san que tiene que lidiar con todo, pero ella es una gran capataz.

— Así que él es el hermano de Lyon-sama. — dijo la Loxar arreglándose el moño de su cuello. — Fue muy grosero con Juvia.

— No le des importancia Juvia, al parecer él no sabía nada acerca de ti y que eras la futura señora Vastia. — menciono Chelia. — Ya después el joven Lyon hablara con él para arreglar el malentendido.

— Juvia tuvo miedo ese momento. — dijo cabizbaja. — Al parecer el también considera a Juvia una campesina.

— No digas eso…

— Es la verdad Sherry-san. — la miro dolida la peliazul. — Juvia no entiende que hacer aquí, Juvia siente que no encaja en esta vida noble, siendo la futura esposa de un joven noble y de buen apellido como lo es Lyon-sama. Juvia quiere volver a recuperar su vieja vida, junto a su familia y Gajeel-kun.

Las primas Blendy únicamente permanecieron en silencio, viendo como Juvia se desahogaba, tal parecer que Juvia no disfrutara esta vida gracias a la decisión de sus padres.

**ღ**

El pelinegro estaba en la habitación que siempre tomaba cada vez que venía de visita a la hacienda de Lyon, la razón por la cual vino en un momento tan especial para el joven Vastia, era para ser testigo de la boda que se efectuaría mañana en la tarde.

Gray Fullbuster era el hermano de Lyon, pero un detalle que debo mencionar es que no comparten rasgos sanguíneos, por eso eran tan diferentes en varios factores, tales como seria la personalidad y el aspecto físico. Gray había sido adoptado por la familia Vastia, cuando sus padres habían muerto de las epidemias que había inundado hace años el reino de Fiore. ¿Y cómo fue adoptado? Simple, ya que tanto el cómo Lyon se conocían desde antes, eran amigos de la infancia esta vez unidos como hermanos no de sangre, pero si legalmente como lo postulaba la ley al ser Gray registrado como un miembros, pero aun conservando el apellido Fullbuster.

— Rayos, iré a ver qué puedo hacer. — dijo con un poco de molestia en la mirada producto del aburrimiento que sentía, quizás el aire fresco del lugar lo animaría un poco. Decidió ir a los viñedos de la hacienda, solo para matar el rato. — Tal parece que Lyon ha hecho un gran trabajo. — dijo algo impresionados viendo los viñedos.

Pero con lo que no conto, fue que se encontraría con aquella hermosa joven de cabellos azules que al parecer también estaba haciendo una caminata rápida por toda la hacienda. La miro desde una gran distancia como ella miraba al cielo, mientras el viento la golpeaba suavemente.

Sin duda alguna la chica no era para nada fea, era realmente hermosa. Noto el vestido que llevaba puesto, tal parece que el negro le sentaba bien, un vestido que llegaba a sus rodillas, con bastantes encajes blancos en los bordes de la falta y de las mangas dándole un estilo acampanado, botas color marrón que llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y su cabello con aquellas hermosa ondulaciones y a la vez cayendo sobre ambos hombros.

Apretó los puños fuertemente hasta que estos se hicieron algo blancos por la presión ejercida, miro sumamente molesto a la joven que decidió su recorrido improvisado por la hacienda, pero… ¿Por qué Gray la ve de esa manera tan fría y molesta?

Tal vez más tarde lo sabremos…

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 3**: **B**oda.

* * *

**¿Quien diría que Gray confundiría a Juvia con una sirvienta? Oh como me gusto escribir esa mini parte.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, tratare de traer otra actualización dentro de un pequeño tiempo.**

**Usagi-san espero te este gustando este sencillo fics, pero lo hago por motivo del gran aprecio que te tengo. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follow.**

**Se despide: Maleny.**


End file.
